Shiro Issei
by ricardo.arellanobarrera
Summary: Que pasaría si en el interior de Issei hay un Hollow como Shiro Ichigo y este fuera en realidad el espíritu Dominante, Pervertido, Loco, Neurótico y fuera la causa del Actual Issei en una pelea en el mundo Interior de Issei y Shiro ganara y el Verdadero Issei estuviera esposado por ser el espíritu mas débil. Pasen y lean como Issei (R) sale victorioso. E Ichigo se inscribiera.
1. Introduccion

Detalles: Que pasaría si en el interior de Issei hay un Hollow como Shiro Ichigo y este fuera en realidad el espíritu Dominante, Pervertido, Loco, Neurótico y fuera la causa del Actual Issei en una pelea en el mundo Interior de Issei y Shiro ganara y el Verdadero Issei estuviera esposado por ser el espíritu mas débil. Pasen y lean como Issei (R) sale victorioso. E Ichigo se inscribiera a la Academia Kouh para ayudar al Pervertido sin remedio con su problema Hollow.

[En construccion]


	2. Prologo

**Capitulo 1**

 **ESTA HISTORIA NO ESTA AMBIENTADA A NINGUNA NOVELA LIGERA, MANGA, ANIME ORIGINAL CONSIDÉRENLO UN OVA O FICCIÓN , YA QUE SOLO SERA VISTA COMO UN OMAKE CON VARIOS CAPITULOS.**

 **ASI QUE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE.**

 **CREDITOS:**

 **TITE KUBO** **-** **BLEACH**

 **ICHIEi ISHIBUMI** **-** **High School DxD**

 **-** **SHIRO ISEI**

 _ **PROLOGO:**_

 **Sociedad de Almas**

 _Cierto shinigami peli naranja había ascendido hace poco a capitán de la Quinta División poco tiempo después de que haya derrotado a Kugo Ginjo el líder Xcution y antiguo Shinigami substituto ,por esa razón el_ _Capitán Comandante_ _ **Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni**_ _le ofreció a_ _ **Ichigo Kurosaki**_ _ese puesto y este acepto para mantener a la_ _ **Kuchiki**_ _menor celosa de ese tan codiciado puesto, claro por su puesto ella estuvo por lo máximo 10 días en sus días a causa de esto, por lo tanto se convirtió en el 3er alumno del Capitán Comandante y apoyado por el Capitán Kyoraku y Ukitake así convirtiéndose en el Shinigami mas poderoso de todos los tiempos no solo por el poder si no por tener el corazón de un buen Guerrero junto con la voluntad inquebrantable, Y ser un buen maestro en el Kido y Hado._

 **Preparatoria Kouh**

Cierto chico que recién había obtenido el rango Clase Alta en la sociedad Demoníaca gracias a haber ayudado en ''CIERTOS'' problemas con los altos mandos Demonio y Ángeles Caídos (N/A: Que si quieren se los puedo poner en un OVA) y Satan le otorgo ese rango a cambio de que se silencie y no mencione ¨AQUELLO¨ este lo celebraba con ímpetu por que su palabra ya valía en la sociedad de los Demonio y se le otorgo la casa Leraje para reformarla a su propio gusto el vivía ahora con su Harem en la Mansión Leraje por que estos lo decidieron y unieron las casas Gremory-Leraje-Phoenix-Hyoudou siendo el castaño el Supremo Sucesor Definitivo de estas Casas así decidido por los jefe de las Casas Gremory Y Phoenix y aprobado por los 4 Maou.

Demografía: Acción, Aventura, Romance, Perversión, Sobre Natural. (No Netorare[Infidelidad])


	3. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

ESTA HISTORIA NO ESTA AMBIENTADA A NINGUNA NOVELA LIGERA, MANGA, ANIME ORIGINAL CONSIDÉRENLO UN OVA O FICCIÓN , YA QUE SOLO SERA VISTA COMO UN OMAKE CON MUCHOS CAPITULOS, SI ESTAS 2 SERIES FUERAN MIAS HARIA QUE ICHIGO TENDRIA SU HAREM CON LAS DE BLEACH Y HDXD

CON VARIOS CAPITULOS. ASI QUE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE.

CREDITOS:

TITE KUBO - BLEACH

ICHIEi ISHIBUMI - High School DxD

Ricardo arellano barrera - SHIRO ISEEI

Seiritei

Cierto chico peli naranja estaba en la 5ta división del Gotei XIII firmando papeles con ayuda de Hinamori que ya lo acepto como su Capitán y con la ayuda del Kurosaki mayor olvidaba de poco a poco a su anterior jefe, Aizen Sousuke. Ya que este había sido ejecutado por órdenes de la Central 43 por que el susodicho tuvo el error de hacerse a la fuga y fue ejecutado por el mismísimo Gin Ichimaru que había sobre vivido gracias a la ayuda de Orihime Inoue, y reindivicado como un oficial a las ordenes de Hitsugaya Taichou, y de Matsumoto Fukutaichou, nuestro amigo de pelo de zanahoria estaba firmando los ultimos papeles del dia, asi para ir al mundo real para visitar a su familia y amigos, pero no contaban con cierto suceso...

Preparatoria Kouh

Cierto castaño se encontraba en un nuevo edificio que habia ''SIDO'' construido en sustitucion al club del ocultismo, muchos se preguntaban la razon de la sustitucion del viejo edificio escolar, pero esos muchos no se imagianan que era la base de operación del mas eroge de su escuela, hablamos de Hyoudou Issei, este estaba haciendo su pepeleo, no solo como Demonio de Alta clase sino que tambien como jefe de las casas Gremory -Leraje- Phoenix- Hyoudou y planificando su Mansion no solo en el mundo terrenal sino que tambien en el Infierno hasta que paso algo...


End file.
